The Do Not Admit Wall
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Who ever knew one wall could bring two people together? "Because it's my wall and I like saying I banned Zac Efron!"


**A/N: So yes I should be working on Where is Your Boy Tonight but I'm getting a little stuck on it since I lost the paper with my story plan for it. This idea popped into my head while I was doing my chores. I hope you like it!**

Sonny's POV  
I strolled down the hallway towards Mr. Condor's office. I was going to ask him about an idea for a surprise birthday party for Marshal. Unfortunately to get to his office I had to pass the set of Mackenzie Falls. I began to pick up speed, hoping to not be noticed.

But one certain blonde haired blue eyed heartthrob had to make sure that didn't happen.

"Sonny," he grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop, "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Not now Chad, besides it has to do with Chuckle City. Something you obviously don't care about," I said through gritted teeth, I hadn't had the best day and I knew talking to him would just make it worse.

"Well tell me anyway. _I'm _not in a hurry, we finished shooting for the day," he said, the smirk on his face getting bigger.

I refused to tell him about the party, he would probably just make fun of it.

"You mean to tell me that the 'Number One Tween Show' finished filming for the day in two hours? What are you ending the show? Even our two minute sketches take at least an hour to film," I say trying to change the subject.

"No we're just such good actors we don't need to take the whole day," he says with a chuckle, "Besides how'd you know when we start filming?" Of course, I should have known he'd find a way to turn the tables.

"Whatever just leave me alone," I started off towards Mr. Condor's office again but stop when I notice his "Do Not Admit" wall. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were up there (of course he'd written Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, and Freak) but I wasn't. And _Zac Efron? _

"Chad, why is Zac Efron on your Do Not Admit Wall? Since when would he come here?" I asked, turning back around to face him.

"Because its my wall and I like saying I banned Zac Efron!" he yelled.

"Ok then… well explain this, why are Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora up there when I'm not. And yes Tawni is Blondie, Nico and Grady are Cloudy and Rainy, and Zora is Freak," I ask with a sly smile. The smirk falls right off his face. He opens his mouth to reply then closes it again. I knew I had him!

Chad's POV  
I just stared at her. What was I supposed to say _You're not up there because I'm in love with you. _I couldn't admit that, she hated me. But I couldn't lie to her.

"Uh… because… because… you're different?" It came out as a question.

"Different? Hmm… different how?" she asked taking a step closer to me.

"Different… better," I said in an almost whisper. I knew this wasn't the time to spill my feelings but my heart had other plans.

"Better? Oh so I'm better than my cast mates. Is that what you mean? Please continue," she had an amused smile on her a face and twinkle in her eyes.

"You're not on my wall because…." I wanted to just tell her how I felt but I just couldn't.

"Look if you're just going to go back in time and repeat yourself I should be on my way. Sonny sighed, the amused smile being replaced with a frown.

"Sonny…. If you really want to know I'll tell you. You're not on my wall because I really _really _like you. Maybe even love and I can't stand being away from you. I Chad Dylan Cooper am in love with Sonny Munroe," I said, making eye contact the whole time. The expression in her eyes was too hard to read.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper, I Sonny Munroe am in love with you too," she smiles before turning on her heels to walk away.

"Wait. How does dinner sound? I'll pick you up at eight?" I smiled. She turned around to face me.

"Fine," she smiled stepping closer to me.

"Fine," I said putting my arms around her small waist.

"Good," she said putting her arms around my neck.

"Good," I said closing the space between as and pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. "See you at eight." She said before turning around. She stopped mid- step.

"Miley Cyrus? Chad, Really?" Sonny said guesturing to my wall.

"Wait let me guess," she smirked.

"It's my wall and I like saying I banned Miley Cyrus," I finished for her. She just shook her head.

"You know me too well Munroe," I said before pulling her in for another kiss.

**A/N: Ok so it's a little short but whatever, it will stay a one shot so don't ask for more sorry! And I don't even know if Miley Cyrus is on his Do Not Admit wall.**


End file.
